Life at Meitawa High
by Emeralddragon694
Summary: This story doesn't follow the original plot line, but anyway...It's about a group of teenagers who are going to a japanese boarding school...better then the summary sounds. MelloXOC rated T for swearing.
1. Bad Day Good Day

MELLO

Mello, AKA Miheal Keehl, was not having a good day.

It all started when he was woken up before dawn, and told he was going to be going to a boarding school, which was news to him, with Matt, which was okay, but also with Near, which most definitely was not okay.

He had then been shoved out of bed, pushed out the door, and forced into a helicopter, where he was forced to change into a school uniform, and onto an airplane, where he was flown to Japan, which had taken several hours, because it had been snowing in England, and hard, meaning that the flight was delayed. Then when Mello actually got to Japan, a girl appeared out of no where and knocked him to the ground, bit his chocolate, and ran off with it, leaving a stunned and chocolateless Mello in the middle of the terminal.

From there an unnecessarily long and painful bus ride provided him plenty of time to think of the rant he was going to give Matt when he got to this damn school.

Of course, he had a wonderful little surprise when he got there…

TSUKI

Tsuki, AKA Juliet Nightingale, was having a pretty good day, considering she was about to attend a boarding school she was forced to enter and "Had only one other option, juvi." So of course Tsuki picked Juvi, but her social worker wouldn't hear of it and instead went on this long rant about rhetorical options as she drove her to her new school. During that time, Tsuki ignored her and instead blasted My Chemical Romance, and kept turning it up inch by inch, driving her social worker insane.

Finally, to her social workers relief, they arrived at Meitawa Boarding school. At that point her social worker kicked her out of the car, as well as her…animal, and told her that "If you have any problems, please don't call me." and drove away.

Tsuki blinked and stared up at the big school, then shifted in her oversized sweater. After rummaging around for a bit, she produced a chocolate bar she had stolen from some dude in an airport earlier that day and took a huge bite out of it, only to quickly spit it out.

"EW! Who the fuck puts strawberry bits into chocolate Hana?"

The fox…wolf…dog…thing looked back up at Tsuki, as if to say "Hell if I know, I don't even know what the hell I am."

Tsuki sighed "oh well. Sacrifices must be made in the name of the all mighty Sugar God!" and with that she inhaled the chocolate bar, leaving her pet to stare at her reproachfully.

Tsuki skipped into the office and stared at the receptionist, who was trying her best to ignore the silver haired girl. Tsuki continued to stare, until she finally went

"STOP IGNORING ME GOD DAMN IT!"

The receptionist jumped and stared at her, for Tsuki was known at her old home for having the largest set of lunges anyone had ever heard.

"C-can I help you?"

Tsuki smiled super big and said. "Yeah! Can you give me about three hundred dollars and an airplane ticket to England? And while your at it, maybe you could get me a credit card, that'd be kick-ass." At the receptionist's stare she sighed. "Name's Kagami Tsuki. Need my God-Fucking-Damn schedule."

The receptionist seemed all to happy to get Tsuki the hell out of her office, and Tsuki skipped back up the stairs with Hana lagging behind her. Finally, she came to room 666. _'Whoa. That could symbolize something. Like that the author of this story is totally trying to bend all the rules. Damn atheist. Doesn't she know that's not allowed?' _Tsuki thought angrily, but proceeded to kick open the door, instead of knocking.

"YOU!!!!!" 

_Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry if it's not any good, it's my first story. Please review. Thanks! _


	2. The Chocolate Thief

_Hey, I really don't like Misa, so there will be some bashing of her in this chapter. You have been warned. Also, the only people who already know each other and L, Matt, Mello, and Near. Plus Misa and Light know each other. _

"ME!!!!" Tsuki yelled, and then proceeded to run around the room screaming.

Matt (who had already been there) looked over his laptops screen to stare at his pissed off friend. "What's wrong with you?"

"S-S-she" he was literally quivering with rage. "She stole my chocolate!"

The silver haired girl stopped running around screaming and turned. "Oooohhhh that was yours?"

"I WAS EATING IT WASN'T I!!!!????"

Tsuki paused, and pretended to stroke an imaginary beard. "Wee~eelll….Hana-chan told me to! It was so not my fault!"

They all looked at the animal behind her. "Are you saying…that wolf told you to eat the chocolate?" a certain white haired little boy asked.

"HANA'S NOT A WOLF!!!" they all flinched.

"Fine!" Light (whoa, where'd he come from?) said. "What the hell is it then?"

Tsuki grinned. "She's a Hana, duh!!" and she glomped Hana while everyone else sweatdropped.

"Anyway, was stealing the chocolate that bad? It wasn't even good chocolate. It was icky with gross strawberry crap in it! Besides, maybe you're allergic to strawberry, and then you would've died! I may have just saved your life!!!!"

Mello shook his head. "I don't even care anymore…" and he went into his room.

Now, Tsu-chan say's I should explain the layout of the dorm room so no one gets the wrong idea. It's like a mini house only less complicated. There's a common room/kitchen/eating room, and two hallways, right leading to the girls rooms, left leading to the boys.

Speaking of girls…

"LIGHT-KUN!!!!" one of the boys was tackled to the ground by a hyperactive blond girl. "Did you miss me, 'cause I missed you! I knew you would be here Light-Kun, and even though the note said you never wanted to see me again and I was a creepy stalker, I knew you weren't serious!!!"

Tsuki looked at her with her head tilted to the side, then suddenly spoke up. "You…" everyone turned to look at her. "Look like a whore. Or a slut. And that's saying something, because I usually don't use labels."

Misa looked taken aback, and then said. "You're just jealous because I'm so much bigger than you."

Taking another brake from the story, I would like to point out that Tsu-chan was flat, and Misa was bigger then her, but that doesn't really apply, now does it? Moving on…

"At least I'm not a prostitute! Where'd you come from, the whore house?"

This started a huge argument between the girls, while the remaining guys just sat and watched, L eating cake and Matt keeping one eye on his game. Finally Light turned to them and said. "So…want some popcorn?"

_Comments time!!!!_

_Panther X: I know right? It's going to be a reoccurring thing in this story. Thanks for waiting!!!!_

_Thank you for reading! It makes me feel loved _


	3. Introductions

After Misa and Tsu-chan finally stopped yanking each others hair out/setting Hana-Chan on the each other, Matt clapped his hands together.

"We should all introduce each other!" Matt said smiling. Tsu-chan starred at him, then looked down at the paper in her hands.

"B-but there's another person coming!!!! If we don't wait for her, she'll be all alone!!! ONE IS THE LONELIEST NUMBER, PERSON WHOSE NAME I DON'T KNOW!!! THE LONLIEST NUMBER!!!!"

"Ano…." Everyone turned to look at the voice, where a girl stood in the door frame, letting her bluish black hair fall over her face. "I-I've been here the whole time. Sorry for not introducing myself." She bowed low.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU ARE SO CUTE!!!!" Tsu-chan tackled her to the ground in a hug and started playing with her hair bows. "You're my new bestest friend, mmkay?"

"W-What?" The poor girl stuttered. Mello rolled his eyes and pulled Tsu-chan off the girl.

"Don't attack people. And don't steal from them. Especially me. And my chocolate."

"With the icky strawberries!" Tsu-chan smiled. "From now on can I call you Strawberry-Chan?"

"No."

"Chocolate-Chan?"

"No."

"Choco-Chan?"

"NO."

"…The Chocolate master?"

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN IN THE DAMN CIRCLE!!!"

Tsu-chan squeaked and sat down on the couch dragging the blue haired girl with her. Matt sighed. "I guess I'll start. I'm Matt, I like computers, video games, electronics…stuff like that."

Light went on. "Light Yagami. I like books and history, and solving things."

L: "….L…."

Mello: "I'm Mello and I like it when people don't touch my fucking chocolate!!!!"

"Oh my God get the hell over it! It was just some freaking chocolate!!! It wasn't even good chocolate!"

"I LOVE CHOCOLATE!!!"

Near went on even though the two were talking. "I'm Near, and I like puzzles and games."

The bluish haired girl smiled shyly and clutched a book no one noticed she had before now to her chest. "My name is Shizuka. Yukino Shizuka. I like books, especially fantasy. And um…" she blushed a very deep shade of red and muttered something no one could hear.

"What's that? I can't hear you, Shi-Chan. Speak up!" Tsu-chan spoke up.

"…Gothic Lolita…" She muttered.

"OH MY GOD ME TOO!" Tsu-chan glomped her again.

"What about you?" Light asked.

"Meh? Me? Weeeellll, My names Tsuki. Kagami Tsuki. But if you call me Tsuki I'll tear off your nails, pull out your spleen and whip you with your intestines!" Everyone paled. "Call me Tsu-chan! And I like Gothic Lolita, just like Shi-Chan, Hana-Chan, and...sugar! Sugar is soooo tasty! You guys should try it. Especially chocolate. Mello, I think you would like chocolate."

"I do like chocolate!"

"Really? Cause you struck me as that sort of person. You know, the sort of person who eats like, a gazillion pieces and then gets fat and lazy and spends the rest of their life sitting on the couch in their living room! So I didn't want that to happen to you, Coco-Chan, so I stole it from you! Yep, that's totally what happened. I totally didn't take it for selfish purposes. Like wanting chocolate."

"…I hate you."

She grinned. "Love you too!"

Misa sighed. Why did she have to be rooming with the insane bitch and the shy little mouse? Shizuka didn't seem that bad, but antisocial-she had spent the entire "introductory meeting" reading a book which was in English, she thought, and could tell the last word was 'Letter', buts that about it. She seemed to be completely absorbed in it, and Misa cursed her intelligence. Misa spoke English-she needed it to be successful-but reading? Phh. Yeah right. Japanese was hard enough.

Shizuka finally looked up from her book to watch Mello and Tsuki-oops, Tsu-chan argue, about chocolate. She sighed, then went to her room where she could read in peace.

_Wow…crappy ending. Can anyone guess what Shizuka-Chan is reading? It's a pretty famous English/American (can't remember which) book. I'll tell you in the next chapter. Sorry the ending was so terrible. Oh well. Have a great day! BTW, Ano is Japanese for Umm, Er, hmm, things like that. _


	4. Breakdown

_Oops, I haven't done disclaimer until now! Sorry. This applies for all previous chapters as well. I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. If I did…well L wouldn't be dead, that's for sure. I do own Shizuka, Tsuki, Hana, and Meitawa High. And this idea. So…yeah._

It was a hot day at Meitawa High School, and, because heat rises, an especially hot one for the people on level six. And it just so happens that the rooms start with one, which is closest to the air conditioner, and go to 66, which is farthest. So the people in room 666 were the hottest people in the school. But several geniuses lived in that room, such as L, Light, Mello, Matt, and Near. I guess you could count Shizuka too.

_Tsuki what are you---What do you mean---Ah! Sorry Sorry!!! Just put down the damn chainsaw! _

Ah hem. I'm sorry. May I repeat that last couple sentences. Sweets-Chan, Brains-Chan, Coco-Chan, Game-Chan, and Albino-Chan, plus Book-Chan.

_*grumbles* What sort of world is it when you're not even safe from your own OC's???_

Anyway, so because there were so many smart people, at least one of them had to have come up with something to do right?

"I'M SO FUCKING BORED!!!"

"SUCK IT UP WE ALL ARE!!!!"

…Or not…

Tsu-chan threw herself onto her couch, where she threw her hand over her forehead in mock-death. "Shi…Chan…come here…" Shizuka approached the silver and green streaked hair girl.

"Shi-chan…when I die…I have one wish."

"What is it Tsu-chan?"

Tsu-chan grabbed onto Shizuka's hand and pulled her close and whispered in her ear in a I'm-whispering-but-I-want-everyone-to-hear-me sort of whisper. "Please…bury me…with all of…Mello's chocolates!!!" she suddenly gained back her spirit. "But none of the strawberry ones because those are dis-gus-ting! I'm mean, who eats that crap, right?"

"I DO!" Mello paused and looked at her. "Hey…wasn't your hair and jacket blue yesterday?"

Tsu-Chan looked at him. "What are you talking about?" everyone looked at Tsuki. She was wearing the same black tights, the same black boots, the same black tank top, but what wasn't the same was her hair, her skirt, and her oversized sweater. Her silver hair, which was in the same messy bun atop her head as yesterday, was now streaked green instead of blue, her sweater was striped the same green, and her skirt was a plaid forest green as well.

"It's true!" Misa yelled and pointed at Tsuki accusingly. "Yesterday you were blue, and now you're green! Don't deny it!"

"Where'd you come from, bitch?" Tsu-chan asked.

"It doesn't matter! Just get up off the couch; you don't deserve to be even sitting in the same room as _my_ Light-kun!" Misa yelled picking up a magazine and throwing it at her, not hard enough to give her a concussion, or even major damage, but still hurt, and then grab Tsu-chan's legs and attempt to pull her off the couch.

Tsu-chan suddenly surprised everyone. She grabbed the nearest persons arm and clung to it, burying her face in their shoulder, and, digging in with her painted black fingernails, started whimpering.

Hana appeared out of no where and knocked Misa to the ground, then carefully jumped on the couch end next to Tsu-chan and carefully put her paw on her shoulder. Tsu-chan pulled away from her, and clung into the persons arm even harder.

"That hurts, you know." Mello (who saw that coming? Cliché, I know.) said, looking down at the girl, who was still clinging onto his arm. Shizuka stood slowly and put down The Scarlet Letter (that's the answer to what she read in the last chapter!!!), and touched her friends arm.

"Are you alright, Tsu-chan?"

Misa felt bad, but didn't show it. "Probably digging for attention, little whore."

Suddenly she was on the ground again, her cheek stinging. Matt had slapped her. "Maybe you should leave."

"Wha-"

"I agree." L spoke up. "It's rude to talk about someone who's in pain like that."

"Quite rude." The usually silent Near spoke up.

"You should." Light added. Mello and Shizuka looked at each other, then shrugged.

Misa suddenly found herself thrown out of her dorm room, on the hottest day of the year. She looked at the closed door, then walked down to the elevator while everyone else tried to figure out what to do with Tsu-chan.

_Okay! Here's the forth chapter. I'm trying to get them out at least once a week. It's hard because I'm trying to get into honors classes, so I have to put in 120%, so sorry if I can't get these up as quickly as both of us would like. _

_Panther X: *from chapter 2 review* I know, she's just so bashable! And I love making hyper characters. According to my friends I base them off myself…And thank you for the compliment! It makes me feel loved._

_Panther X: *from chapter 3 review* I love that BFF Pair! Thanks for saying my work was good. I personally disliked chapter 3's ending, but I'm hoping this chapter will be better! _


	5. Tsuki in Wonderland

_*Squeals* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! IT'S THE FIFTH CHAPTER!!!! And I have two story watchers now. *sniff* thank you guys!!! My most faithful watcher/reviewer, Panther X, who wrote a really good death note fic, you should all go read it! And my newest watcher, xxPanda-chan. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!!!!!!!! *coughs* Sorry it took so long. I'm starting at a new school next year and my school is all like "PREPARE FOR IT!!!!!" So they give us too much homework. And I've been suffering a depression, and I got and broke up with my boyfriend. So yeah…*sighs*Anyway, on with the story!!! BTW, if anyone has any ideas about the story, let me know. _

"The hell?" Tsu-chan's eyes fluttered open and she took in where she was. She appeared to be in a giant field of flowers. Then a huge rabbit appeared and ate her. Tsu-chan stayed in a coma for the rest of her life. The end.

"No." What do you mean no? I'm the author, not you Mello. "I said no! You're shitty April fool's joke isn't funny. Bring her back, now." Fine! Jeez asshole.

Tsu-chan saw a little albino boy walk by (me: OMG! Near WALKED Mello: SHUT UP!) wearing bunny ears. "The hell is he wearing?" Tsu-chan stood up, ignoring the fact that she was wearing an old fashion dress, and ran after him. "ABLINO-CHAN!!! WAIT UP!!!" if anything, he walked faster, and Tsu-chan suddenly found her self falling.

_Shit. _Tsu-chan started rummaging through her pockets and pulling out everything there, leaving it trailing behind her in a rainbow of garbage. _Crayons, water bottle, chapstick, eyeliner, mascara, book, dictionary, pencil, pen, camera, cell phones number one through seven, umbrella-worth a shot. _She pulled open the umbrella and was amazed that she stopped falling, at least as fast. _Huh, and here I thought I needed to lose some weight. Guess not._

Finally Tsu-chan landed on the floor and was showered with the things pulled from her pockets. "Ow…damn mascara. Why must you be so sharp?" Anyway, she looked around and saw cake. "CAKE!" She immediately started eating it.

##Real World##

"What is she doing?" L asked as they all sweatdropped, watching Tsu-chan eat her pillow.

##Dream World##

"Whoa, I'm shrinking!" Tsu-chan looked down at her body. "How are my clothes shrinking with me?" Tsu-chan decided to ignore this question and try to find a way out of the room. "A door! Heh, I'm now small enough to fit under it!" she laughed and slipped under the door.

"Walking…down…a tunnel…" She sang in an off-key voice to the tune of the "Homestar…is running…along [1]" song. "Waiting…to see…what happens…"

Soon Tsu-chan came to a house. "A house! A pretty, pretty house! Perhaps I'll meet someone! Why the hell and I'm talking like this? Tis the east! And Juliet is…how does that go?" Tsu-chan shook her head and walked through the door, refusing to knock.

Sitting in a rocking chair was Misa-Misa. "Ew, it's you. What are you holding, bitch?" Misa-Misa looked up and smiled.

"It's Light-kun's and my baby." Tsu-chan's face flickered over with shock.

"Light agreed to screw you? I thought he was gay." She looked over her shoulder and saw what looked like a monster. It had blue skin and big eyes, with a huge mouth (for those of you who don't get it, it's Ryuuk).

"Here, I need you to take care of him. The Queen of hearts needs me!" she called, after shoving the baby into her arms, runs out the door.

"Thanks, bitch!" she shook her head and sighed. "What the hell and I supposed to do with this?"

"You could give it to me to take care of." Tsu-chan swung around to see Hana with a huge smile on her face.

"Shit Hana, you look like a freakin' psycho killer. But I don't really want this, so…here you go!" She handed to baby to Hana, who took in her mouth and ran away.

"Well…moving on." She walked down the path some more and saw a split path. "Let's see, the **March HARE!!!! **Or the **Mad HATTER!!!! **Both sound pretty impressive. But I like mad people better. Let's go with him instead." So she skipped down the path.

She saw a giant tea party with two people-no, no three people. One was a leather clad blond with a giant hat, the other was a red head with a vest, the third a dark haired man with rings around his eyes passed out on the table. "Sup?"

"Well, technically the sky, but if you mean what's going on, we are having a tea party." The blond said taking a sip of tea.

Tsu-chan giggled. "You have no idea how…girly that sounded."

The red haired man smiled. "Hello, I'm the March Hare, but you can call me Matt. This is Mello, the Mad Hatter. And this is L, the sleeping rat."

"He doesn't look like a rat."

"Well, he is." Matt cleared his throat. "Would you like to sit down and join us?"

"I have time!" She sat down and took a big bite of cake.

Mello glared at her. "Rotate." and just before he moved poured his tea onto his saucer.

"The hell man?" she glared and stood up. "If you're gonna be an ass, I'll just go."

"Good." He says back and she stalked away.

Soon she came upon a palace. "Nice! A palace! A…palace." Suddenly, Near ran by again. "Near-love [2]!" she glomped him and Near squirmed.

"Get of me; I need to see the Queen!"

"Who is the Queen?"

"I am." They all swirled around dramatically. There was Shizuka, in a very dramatic dress, all black and red. "And now we will play a game in literature."

"Fuck, do I get a say in it?"

"No." Shizuka sat down and Tsu-chan sat down too, looking nervous. Near stood in between.

"What is the final line of Animal Farm?

A. All animals are equal, but some are more equal

B. Of the golden future times

C. But it was impossible to say which was which."

The questions went on and on like this, Shizuka being able to answer all of them and Tsu-chan just sinking deeper and deeper into her misery.

"You didn't get any right."

"I know. I haven't read Animal Farm, The Scarlet Letter, 1984, The Taming of the Shrew, To Kill a Mockingbird, Sense and Sensibility, or Pride and Prejudice!" She whined.

"I don't care. OFF WITH HER HEAD!"

##Real World##

"Do you think she's okay?" Shizuka asked.

"It's been like, four months [3]. I'm sure she's fine."

Tsu-chan sat up suddenly in bed, proving Mello's point. "Are you alright Tsu-chan."

Tsu-chan screamed and hid under her blanket. "Tsu-chan what's wrong?" Shizuka cried.

"I don't want you to cut off my head!"

_Again, sorry for not updating for so long. Thankies for waiting for me to update. I'll update as quickly as possible. _

_BTW, Cast List:_

_White Rabbit: Near_

_The Duchess: Misa-Misa_

_The Duchesses Baby: Ryuuk_

_The Mouse: L_

_The March Hare: Matt_

_The Mad Hatter: Mello_

_The Queen of Hearts: Shizuka_

_Alice: Tsu-chan_

_The Cat: Hana _

[1] If you want to see the song, go to , go to toons, and find "Bug in Mouth Disease". I would give you a link, but hates me...

You have to watch the video for a bit, but it's a good video so…

[2] I'm not planning on having Tsu-chan and Near be a couple, and I'm sorry if you thought that. Tsu-chan just sometimes adds the honorific "Love" for no real reason, cause she's Tsu-chan

[3] This was a joke on how long it took me to update. It hasn't been 4 months in Death Note world.


	6. The building formerly known as school

_Hello Darlings! I'm trying to update quicker again, and trying to be funnier (unfortunatlely, I'm also probably failing…) so please enjoy! By the way, I took a Mary-Sue Test with Tsu-chan, and she got a 10, meaning she's a Not-Sue, as the site put it, which is good._

"I don't wanna go to schooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooool."

Tsu-chan whined as Light, Matt, Shizuka, and L all dragged her down the hall, attracting an awful lot of stares.

"Suck it up! Not all of us want to be at the fabulously famous Meitawa high. I would rather be in England." Mello sneered.

"Oh me God! I love England! Are you English? I'm not. I'm Irish. But I have some ancestor that was English from eighty thousand years ago that gave me my last name [1]. But I'm mostly Irish! That's why I love potato's so much! And French Fries. Yuuuuummm, French Fries…" Tsu-chan took a break from the complaining to rant about French Fries some more. Because she was so preoccupied about the thought of French Fries, she relaxed and the four were able to drag her with much less effort.

They finally pulled her into the classroom and the teacher glared at Tsu-chan for being loud, even though class hadn't started yet. The four sat her down at a desk, and continued to ignore her rantings, which had moved to Bangers and Mash.

"Miss…" The teacher says turning to her.

"Kagami. Kagami Tsuki. But if you call me Tsuki I'll-"

"She prefers to be called Tsu-chan." Matt interrupted and Shizuka sent him a grateful look, not wanting her friend to get a detention on the first day.

"Yes, well Kagami-san, would you please stop talking?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm okay." She said and pretended to zip up her mouth and lock with an imaginary key, which she then handed to Mello, who was on her right. Mello stared at his empty palm, and then turned to Matt, mouthing, _"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" _Matt just laughed and turned away, shaking his head.

"Now class," The teacher said looking out at the small class. Meitawa high believed that the class size should be small as to increase the learning ability and give each student more attention. "In order to know you better, I want you all to take a notecard and on it write your name, age, social security number, credit card number, and mother's maiden name." Suddenly the door burst open and the FBI dragged him away.

"Sorry kids, but your teacher was trying to impose identity theft on you all."

"What's that?" Tsu-chan whispered to Shizuka, who whispered back. "When people pretend to be you."

"So cosplay then?"

After a few minutes, a new teacher came in, this one a tall woman with long, dark green hair that was so curly it looked like it was trying to eat itself. "Hello class. I am Kanasaki-sensei. Now I'd like to you to take a notecard and-"

"WE GET TO COSPLAY!" Tsu-chan yelled, standing up at her desk.

"…No…" The poor teacher said staring at her. "Anyway…on it I want you to write two facts and a fib, plus your name. Then I'll guess which is the fib, and if I guess wrong, you get candy [2]!"

"What does she think we are, four?" Mello whispered. Tsu-chan, on the other hand, was contemplating what to put. After five minutes, the teacher said called out that they should hand their notecards forward.

"Okay, let's see…First is Near-kun." She turned over the notecard and frowned. "Near-kun, you didn't write anything."

Near just stared at her, and she sighed. "Well, that's okay. We'll just go to the next person, L-kun, who…didn't-write-anything-either." She took a deep breath. "That's okay! We teach tolerance here at Meitawa! Next is Mello-kun whose card is _also _blank." She started to twitch and yelled. "DID ANYONE DO THEIR CARD?"

Tsu-chan stuck her hand into the air. "Oh, OH! I did! Pick me!"

"Thank you." Kanasaki-sensei breathed and pulled out the card. "Okay Minako-chan, let's see." Everyone in the class looked at Tsu-chan with an odd look on their face, but she just smiled. "My hair is naturally silver, I speak three languages, and my favorite food is mashed potato's or maybe pocky-because-they-are-both-really-really-tasty-and-so-is-chocolate-only-not-with-fruit-in-them-because-who-wants-to-eat-healthy-chocolate,-right?" the teacher read all of this without taking a breath and her face was quite red once she was done, so she had to inhale deeply, and then reapplied a smile. "Well Minako-chan, I don't really know, they all sound pretty convincing, but I have to think you're lying about the silver hair."

"WRONG!" Tsu-chan yelled at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to jump. "Mommy was an albino! People would think she was a vampire and run around trying to force feed her garlic! They would do the same thing to me too, because I was so pale and wore vampire teeth all the time cause while other girls wanted to be ballet dancers, I wanted to be a vampire!"

"Okay, let me try again. You don't speak three languages, do you?"

"Nuh uh, I do." Tsu-chan proceeded to count very overly dramatic on her fingers. "English, Gaelic, and Japanese! It's fun to swear at people in Gaelic and they have no idea what you're saying." She suddenly hit her head. "Ah! I should have told Misa 'D'anam don diabhal [3]'! That would have been a good insult."

"Oh, so your favorite food isn't mashed potato's or maybe, you know what? The last one is the fib. I'm not saying it again."

"Nope! That's the truth too."

"Then what was the lie?" Kanasaki-sensei exclaimed, her face getting angrier and angrier.

Tsu-chan shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe I'm lying about not lying. Maybe they're all lies, but I'm lying about that. Maybe they're all truths, but I'm lying about that. Maybe I'm lying about my name. Maybe I'm secretly a cross dresser, and am actually a boy. Who knows?"

The teacher crumbled into a sobbing heap, crying "I give up, I give up!" over and over again. Tsu-chan stared for a minute, then shrugged and turned to Shizuka. "So Book-chan, what are you reading today?"

Shizuka looked up and smiled. "I'm reading The Wizard of Oz. It's a good book, I think you'd like it Tsu-chan."

Mello turned to Near and pulled out a chest board. "Okay you little asshole, I'm going to beat you this time."

Matt sweatdropped. "Is anyone else worried about Kanasaki-sensei?" Everyone turned to look at him for a moment, then shook their heads.

"Not really."

"I imagine this sort of thing happens a lot around Tsu-chan."

"It's her own damn fault for egging Tsu**KI** on."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

The rest of the day was lost on either taking bets on how long it would take for Kanasaki-sensei to break out of her depression or watching Tsu-chan try to kill Mello with a pencil.

_Life at Meitawa High is getting some recognition. I looked at how many people had read it and after three hours eight people had read it. I was very impressed. Also, thanks to my newest watcher, PiScEs-BlOsSoM69. I'm going to try to go back to updating weekly, and trying to update more this week because it's my spring break. And here is my friend Ren to say:_

"_Everyone should study hard over Spring Break. If you don't, you'll forget everything."_

_But my friend Ren is a dork, but we love her. She couldn't even answer WHAT we were supposed to be studying for over Spring break. Anyway, Happy Spring! _

[1] Even though Tsu-chan's real name is Juliet Nightengale (see chapter one) and everyone thinks her last name is Kagami, she kind of lets her forgetfulness get to her and slips up, suggesting her last name is something European instead of Japanese. No one really pays attention to Tsu-chan though, and if they do they don't question her ramblings. That's why no one mentioned her slip up.

[2] Yes, I did actually have a teacher do this. She loved to give us candy. The people in my class thought it was spiked, so of course everyone ate it.

[3] Tsu-chan was born in Ireland, so of course she speaks Gaelic. D'anam don diabhal means "your soul to the devil". Sorry for any mistranslations, I don't speak Gaelic.


End file.
